Lie With Me
by reve2weaver
Summary: Jasper has learned that you can get what you want, when you know what people want from you. The only thing Jasper wants is to know what that arrogant Edward Masen wants from him. JxE one-shot entry for SlashBackslash Contest 2.0


SLASH BACKSLASH ONE-SHOT CONTEST 2.0

Story Name: **Lie With Me**

Pen name: reve2weaver

Pairing: Jasper/Edward

Disclaimer: Ms. S. Meyers owns the Twilight Saga and all Twilight characters and related references. I don't own a damn thing except a deep appreciation for Twilight Fanfic Community.

To see other entries in the http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Slash_Backslash_2_0/68069/

Rated N-17 for sexual situations and strong language. If you're not of the legal age of majority where you reside, please stop reading now.

Jasper has learned that you can get what you want, when you know what people want from you. The only thing Jasper wants is to know what that arrogant Edward Masen wants from him.

**JPOV**

Jane lay back, panting. "Uh… Wow."

I sat with my hand held lightly on her cheek and smile, satisfied, at her swollen lips. I stroke her cheek and look into her flushed face, the traces of heady pleasure still there. Her eyes open into mine and I lean forward and kiss her sweetly, and close my eyes. Her kisses become more urgent, but I ease away.

"I just got to go to the washroom, Sweetie," I whisper and wink.

"Okay," she smiles and bites her lip.

I take my time going upstairs. I wander the main floor but Alec and Alice are nowhere to be seen. I walk halfway up the next set of stairs and peer up. Yep. The door is closed. Mom and dad left for the cabin less than an hour ago.

I lock the bathroom door behind me with a quiet click. I wash my hands thoroughly and then carefully dry them. I want to take a shower, but I can't because Jane is anxiously waiting for my return. This part is always the hardest. I look in the mirror and give a confident half-smile. Jane's pretty and smart. She is also a virgin and that is my ace in the hole. I often wonder what I'll do when there are no more cute virgins left for me around here. Ugly ones? I frown at myself in the mirror.

I run the brush through my hair and then use my fingers to get that disarray. I wash my face and dissuade myself from brushing my teeth; it will be too noticeable. I adjust the baby blue hand-towels that mom has had here since the beginning of time. I lean against the door and wait some more. The tell-tale rhythm of bed springs starts upstairs and I sigh and flush the empty toilet and turn on the fan.

I make my way back down to the basement and knock lightly on my bedroom door.

"Is that my big bad wolf?" Jane giggles.

I give myself a moment to get my expression just right and I enter; stage left.

Jane is lying on her side, her loose skirt hitched up and artfully arranged. She stares back. Her long golden hair spread out across the pillow. A rectangle of sunlight from the high window cuts over her torso.

"Hi," she says, her voice low.

I lie down and stretch out on my side beside her. I show her my eyes moving over her and then I smile into her eyes. "Hi, my beautiful girl."

Jane moves in to capture my mouth and I find my hand has clenched. I relax it and move it over to gently rub her upper arm, and I try to ease up her current attempt to mouth-fuck me.

Jane tries to roll on me, but I pull away and lay back, my hand shielding my eyes.

"What?" Jane's voice is tinged with a little disbelief.

_And here we go ladies and gentlemen, or as the case may be, virgin and dickhead. _

"Jane…," I pause to let her know I am struggling with my words and she does not guess how well- rehearsed this next conversation truly is. "I wish I could tell you how hard this is for me."

Well, not exactly a lie, not exactly the truth either.

I feel her hand gently pry my hand off my eyes. She looks at me with curiosity and concern. "Jasper... You can tell me," she runs her fingers gently through the hair on my temple.

I close my eyes and swallow. This should be getting easier by now. It's probably worse that Jane is really a cool girl. I take a deep breathe and let it out. I love her stroking my hair like this, and I wish futilely that I could have her just this way: with a lover's affection and none of the actual sex.

"Are you…," she begins and for a minute I think she's going to say that three letter word in all its devastating consequences.

I tense but she says "I mean; do you want to wait, or something? I mean we're kind of being stupid and not really talking about the stuff we should be. I don't mind waiting to get tested. Actually we should get tested. Let's just do that."

I say nothing and count silently in my head. I never make it to twenty before I see that moment in their eyes; where the other shoe drops. I see it every damn time.

Jane hurriedly says, "Of course if you think you don't want to… I mean... I don't mean we have to keep seeing each other. I'm sorry I don't know what I'm saying." She starts to pull away, her face pale.

I've forced this conversation on us when she has no idea what I want from her. If I had influence over my dick like I had with these girls, we would be making noises like Alice and Alec. I hate that her vulnerability makes my mission easier. Easier and oh so necessary.

"No, no, don't you dare pull away from me, Jane," I pull her back and rest her head on my chest as I lay on my back, my head resting on one arm. This position takes the intensity of our eyes off each other. This way, she will hear my words vibrating through my chest, hopefully making them feel more tender, more deeply felt. I stroke her hair and it is so silky and lovely. She is stiff and I see her small hand curled up and pulling on my shirt it rests on my stomach. The sun is in my eyes so I turn my head to the other side.

"Janey please?" I stroke her hair. "You must know I want to. So badly." I take as deep exasperated breath. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to leave just now. How easy it would be to lay you back and ..." I let my breathing increase and her body becomes less tense. Her fingers splay out and then stroke my belly and I have to fight the urge not to laugh against the tickle. I can do this. "But I don't want to repeat…," I pause again, bringing the saliva to my soft palette so my voice roughens, "my past mistakes with you."

This is technically not a lie, but it is.

I've never had intercourse with a girl and of course there is a part of me that wishes I could. I can get started, but I'm unable to 'finish'. This has led to some pretty harsh and dangerous conversations. I've tried numerous times, in all sorts positions: from expert hand jobs to keeping my eyes tightly closed for blow jobs. I discovered that while girls can't really lie about their virginity, they can fake orgasms. You can't fake a boner.

You can't even get into these tighties' with a semi; the more I poke and bend, the softer and more freaked out I get. I was worried about that for a long time. Then came that first night with Caius and, stupidly, I thought my performance issues were fixed. I made the huge mistake of trying one more time with Jessica; that was nearly my undoing. How stupid of me to be in such denial. Even worse; I knew Jessica to be less than tactful. I don't even want to think of the hurtful things I said to try and deflect her insinuations. She still won't look me in the eye.

I dated Angela after that. She was not only approving of my 'restraint', she never discussed what we were doing, or not doing, with anyone. If she hadn't told me she loved me, I could have dated her forever. It has been a string of good girls ever since.

Now that I know, it doesn't mean I am out and willing. Caius is great and all; it's just not what I want for myself. Unfortunately, I find myself more and more affected by one individual in particular. Lately, it's been even worse. I know what I have to do. Jasper Swan will not become like these girls; smitten and played. My pursuit of Jane will prove that.

I lift Jane's chin and I say to her, "I want to take this slow. I know that love and lust don't keep the same company. I want you to feel cherished. I believe the best way I can do that, as a young man of eighteen years, is to show you I will do nothing to compromise my desire to care for you and protect you."

_Thank you, abstinence pamphlet._

Jane lets out a rush of breathe she was holding. "Oh Jasper, I don't know what to say. No one's ever…,"

"Shh, shh, shhhh. I want to think that maybe one day, if we do this right, I can be the one for you. But I have to tell you now, it would be important for me to wait for you, at least until you finish high school."

There: that will buy me at least a year and a half. Who knows, maybe I can see if I can get my hands on some Viagra for her prom night, because she really is such a sweet girl. It's the least I can do.

Jane rolls onto me and leans over me to kiss me and I feel to my shock a tear drip onto my cheek. She pulls back and I have to close my eyes. I swallow and take a deep breath, but I feel her eyes on me and that doesn't help the tightness in my chest.

I keep my eyes closed. We kiss some more and it's lingering and tender. I love it when she runs her hands through my hair and strokes her hand on my temples and jaw. She doesn't talk after that. After a good measure of time, and in between kisses, I am able to start asking some questions about herself and what she's doing over at that crazy Academy of Fine Arts with Alec.

Pretty soon she is on her side telling me all kinds of cool stuff they get to do. Jane's got a wry wit and I can see why she and Bella hit it off so fast. She gets excited about taking me over to see the music program bands that play at a downtown coffee shop. She says Bella and Alice should come too. I smile warmly into her eyes. I can tell we are going to have some really good times together.

We get off the bed and I look away while she straightens her skirt and pulls on her boots. Jane has a wicked sense of style, and she shops strictly thrift stores. I'm going to get her to take me with her. I am the best boyfriend because I love it when the ladies are shopping and making themselves lovely for me. It's such an ego boost, especially with someone like Jane. I welcome being with a girl whose style is informed by her confidence instead of a replacement for it.

I tuck a strand of Jane's flaxen hair behind her ear and say honestly, "You sure are a beautiful girl, Jane Masen."

Jane reaches to give me and kiss and laughs; "Almost as pretty as you, Jasper Swan."

I take her hand and we start up the stairs. I pray Alice and Alec are done. I think this has gone very well today. I don't always manage this difficult moment so well. It rarely ends on a high note. Of course there will be other moments to smooth over, to reassure, but that is understandable.

I open the back door so we can go have a smoke. I squint and shield my eyes at the light change from the basement. I startle.

There sitting on my parent's patio, is Edward Masen. His long legs are crossed over a planter, his work boots unlaced. He doesn't look over at us.

"Edward." Jane's voice conveys all my shock.

"How's my little sister?" Edward turns to stare at me, his voice filled with all the bitterness I know so well. This was not fun and laughing Edward from last Friday. Not even close.

If I lived in a sane world, I could get my back up and point out his brother, Alec Masen, was doing my sister upstairs, so he can back off. Sure Alice is two years older than Alec, but what are we hypocrites? I should just bring up the long and winding disaster that was Edward and Bella.

Of course I don't. There is the 'should be' and then the fucked-up real world of my neighborhood that belongs to my much older brothers and their best friends, the Masen brothers. Edward is not the worst of the bunch, but he is the indisputable favorite. He is also the most confusing person I have ever met. I need to tread very, very carefully. I knew this was coming, just not seconds after I sealed the deal with Jane.

Edward flicks his butt into Maria's old wild rose garden. "So, Jasper. How about a moment of your time?"

Jane steps forward. "This isn't necessary, Edward. Jasper is not... and I am _sixteen_."

Edward ignores her and says only to me, "I think it is absolutely necessary."

"It's okay, Janey," I say to her, giving her the 'I know what I'm doing' look and lightly caressing her back. She looks up at me a little stricken. I give her my deep look and she looks back at me with such gratefulness and confidence. I felt a bit of my trepidation lift.

I pull out a smoke for her and light it, taking a big pull of hot smoke to sustain me for what should prove to be an interesting conversation. I pass it to Jane and wink at her. I am avoiding Edward's eyes, but it's clear he is staring me down. I always forget how tall he is until he is breathing down my neck.

"After you," I say, and I follow Edward Masen back downstairs. I find I am strangely excited, and I am glad I am feeling cocky for a change instead of terrified or awe struck.

A warning thought shoots through me and I grip the banister. I wonder if he caught wind of Rosalie's and Bella's eavesdropping on Caius? I shake the idea from my head. It is best to keep pretending you have no idea what that conversation was about. What exactly Caius was talking about, from what I am able to gather, the girls are not really sure of. See? It is working already. What phone call? I know nothing and Edward knows nothing and Caius knows nothing; which adds of to a giant pile of nothing to talk about.

Edward walks straight into my bedroom, instead of the TV room, which I was not expecting. I follow slowly behind and he gestures at the door so I oblige and close the door with a firm click.

He stands over my bed looking down at the rumpled bed spread, the beam of sunlight like a spotlight. His hands are in his jean pockets, pulling them low and I can see a slip of his stomach beneath his t-shirt and jacket. I familiarize myself again with his trail of auburn, lined up like filings to a magnet pointing due south. I force my eyes up. Edward's head is bowed at the neck with his shoulders pushed back, making a thick chunk of his impossible hair fall forward.

He is serious for a moment and then he has a nasty smirk on his mouth. I watch him push his hand through his hair as he straightens to face me, his jaw tight.

"We didn't do anything, as if that is any of your business," I drawl like my mother, hoping it will irritate him as much as it does his brother Alec.

Edward closes his eyes for a minute and snorts. With his arms crossed high on his chest, he tilts his head. "Really? You did nothing?"

"Look. I remember when my brothers… and Emily… I'm not like them."

Edward looks up at the ceiling, his thumb brushes over his lower lip and I notice they are quite red right now. Edward looks back at me. "So you think what Demetri and Felix did with my sister Emily would never be something you would do with my little sister, Jane? You wouldn't use her like that?"

His question makes me uncomfortable, but I keep my eyes stony and locked on his. "I respect your sister. My mother raised me differently than Maria."

Everything has an advantage, if you know what I mean. My brothers' reputation gets me in a lot of parties simply by sharing the last name of Swan. I bring up my lovely and docile mother, Elizabeth Whitlock, when I need to distance myself.

Demetri and Felix left a blazing trail of devastation behind them before they moved out, thank you very much. The clear-cutting of the Swan family name was started by their mother Maria, my dad Charlie's first wife. She also managed to have Alice and Bella despite a rocky marriage that marked us all with their brutal divorce. It wasn't until four years ago that Maria announced that my sister Bella was actually her new husband's daughter, not Charlie's. I am the only kid from Charlie's second marriage, so I lost my sister Bella to the Carlisle Cullen compound to live with Caius and Rosalie. They have an amazing swimming pool and a well-stocked fridge. I also gained a whole new infamy to shrug my shoulders about and stare off into the distance. It makes the girls go crazy.

"So, let me guess. You think you are treating Jane better than they treated Emily?" His voice is soft, and yet I don't feel like this conversation is going to get better.

When we were younger, Edward and I got along great because we had our brothers' notoriety in common. This unspoken tension started between us when Edward's oldest brother, Sam, got sent up to Drumheller Penitentiary with Demetri. It was a long time ago; I would have been fourteen and he would have been sixteen. I never know where I stand with him. Even when he's being cool, there's always an edge with him. He was barely civil to me when he dated Bella last year. I think today he finally got his reason to pound me into the ground because I was the one to get Bella to seek some help for her drinking. They broke up while she was in rehab.

"I am not going to have Jane on her knees," I let my voice go hard and low and I let him get a good look at my eyes. I watch him smirk again as I lean against my dresser. For good measure, I tilt my head and cross my arms too.

I figure that I can regain some ground if I speak plainly about the time Emily got caught servicing Demetri, and then not two month's later, Felix. They were bastards, it's true. The fucked-up way things work around here, Emily carried the story with her long after high school; not my brothers. No wonder she moved away.

Edward tilts his head to the other side and smiles at me. I look into his eyes and they are filled with a cunning I don't like. He takes a step forward in my direction. Then he looks pointedly at the bed and then back at me. Then he takes another leisurely step forward. And then another. And then a-fucking-another. I keep my eyes on him. I know when I am being intimidated. I learned from the best: Charlie Swan.

"You think I am lying to you?" I try to chuckle. I don't think it works. My smile is too tight and my eyes are having a hard time meeting his. Damn, I know I'm acting guilty.

Edward is now a foot away from me so I have to look up at him. I start to lean away from the dresser to stand up, but I stop when Edward takes another step forward. Now both of his boots are tight against the outside of my runners, and his calves are locked into mine. His hands are still in his pockets and he looks at me blankly, as if watching me from a distance.

I am speechless. If I stand up, we are bumping uglies. I cross and re-cross my arms, staring at him with a look that hopefully says: 'What the fuck are you doing?'

He smiles and takes his hands out of his pockets and stares at the ring on his thumb as he absently twists it. I watch him, my throat convulses with a swallow I am sure he heard.

"So tell me, Jasper, what exactly is your definition of using someone?"

"I'm not going to fuck your sister and leave her at the side of the road, Edward."

"I see. But getting her heart set on you, and I think we both know that it is, that's okay with you? It's okay with you to let her think you are taking care of her and respecting her when you have not the slightest interest in what she needs from her boyfriend," then he leans down and whispers in my ear, "or her lover."

I feel my hair go weightless, hair by hair, as I take in his scent. I can smell the leather of his jacket, the musky scent of sweat and the layer of spice from a familiar deodorant. I can smell the cigarettes on his breathe and I want a smoke so badly right now.

I am an idiot: I just had to beat off last night to my private collection of memories and fantasies of Edward Masen. His scent and his nearness make me take in a shaky breath.

I've done it to myself. I've taught my stupid cock to sit up and sing because of my 'go to' fantasies of Edward while I'm having a gay old time with myself. I should probably leave. I try to slide away, but I am about to have the shock of my life. Edward sweeps down and kisses me.

I am frozen and he does not seem to care. In fact he bends his knees slightly so now my thighs are now held between his thighs and his hands settle on my shoulders. I open my eyes; a green one is staring back. Then Edward closes his eyes and places his hand behind my head and he pulls at my tingling scalp as kisses me with more insistence. And then I do too.

It's like when I was in that car crash with mom. I can remember every detail and yet I could not pull it all together at that moment to make sense of what was happening. His hair is both rougher and softer than it looks. Lightening slashes behind my eyes when he pulls on my hair. I open my eyes again for a brief moment and I see dust motes spiral above the bed, caught in the beam. His mouth moves more than I am used to. His nose is pushing on my cheek as it breathes in and seems to hold, before gusting out. It seems like his breath is both labored and controlled. I open my mouth, pull him to me and invite him in.

He pulls back and I slip my hands down his shoulders and arms. His lips move down my neck. I open my eyes to see only his hair and I put my fingers through it, separating the thick bronze and then they my fingers disappear until I grip and pull at his hair again. Kissing back up to my jaw and then down my neck, he grabs my shirt and bunches it up. I feel his thighs tighten on my legs, and they shake for a second. He is licking the crook of my neck and I tilt my head to give him more and then he bites and I feel my shoulders bunch as I squeeze my eyes, breathing in fast.

His hands push at my jeans, sliding them down so they hang below the band of my boxers. Running his knuckles back and forth, back and forth on my lower belly, I can feel his rings. I want to spread my legs but they are held by his. His mouth comes down on mine again with fast kisses and hints of a tongue.

I open my mouth and he pulls away a little. I close my mouth and I feel his lips curling on mine. I pull him to me and he pulls back again. He takes my wrists and places them wide beside me on the dresser. I watch his eyes follow his hands up my arms and trace my biceps and then run his fingernails down again. He does not look at me. He keeps his eyes hooded and I stare at his fringe of eyelashes and the green irises that never fail to still me with their unusual shade.

Now both his hands are grasping my waist and pushing down my jeans further and my boxers. One hand wraps around my back and pulls me and I lift slightly off from the dresser as he other hand slips my jeans down some more. He presses me back on to the dresser. My pants would be all but off if it weren't for my arousal for them to hang off of. Edward's eyes are thoughtful. His hands grip my sides and then they glide together to the middle and then back to the waist. He holds my sides as he leans his hips towards mine. Very deliberately he lets his crotch push onto mine and rest there. It's incredibility erotic. I let my head drop forward for a moment and rest on his chest. I can't believe what I am seeing. He rests his cheek on my head and I feel his hands squeeze my waist and tremor slightly as he relaxes his grip.

I can feel my blood pulse… right there. It's as if my heart is main-lining all my blood to where we meet. Edward's hands grip me sides again and then still and we just hold that moment. I raise my head back up and I tilt my head. I can see he is trying to see my reaction without looking in my eyes. He stares into the middle space and it impossible to know what he is thinking. I keep looking at him but he drops his chin with a small frown to focus his eyes on his hands.

His thumbs start at my hip to trace and then push down along the line of my V, stopping just as they end and my blond curls appear. Back and forth his thumbs trace and my cock jumps each time they get to my curls. He stills and squeezes my hip bones and before I am aware of it, I flex myself into him. I take in a quick breath as he frowns. His hands are pushing back. I try again and he pushes back harder, holding my hips still, not letting me.

I think I gasp when he bends back a little to re-angle his hips and he bucks his cock hard against mine. The dresser bangs, I think something falls off. I try to stand up. I want to try that again with me holding him, pulling him into me.

Edward takes a step back and before I know what's happening he has half turned me and pins me against the wall, hard. My head snaps off the wall and he is glaring down at me, holding me by my biceps and one leg is between mine as he braces against me.

"Weren't you just about to promise me that you are not using Jane? That it's all fine and dandy? You are being a true southern gentleman and it has nothing to do with the fact that you just don't want to fuck her?" His voice is ragged and I can barely meet his eyes.

I can't say anything. I look away over his shoulder and wait.

"It's funny to me because you just love everyone's admiration for you. How you just love that you can walk into any party. How you are the good son. You love to take credit for doing what's best for Jane, when it's really about what's best for you. It's always all about Jasper Swan."

I drop my eyes and huff. So I guess Caius can't keep his fucking mouth shut. I can't say anything.

Edward grabs the front of my shirt and pushes his fists hard into my chest. I don't resist. I try to pull up my pants. He gives me a little warning shake and my eyes rise up to his. He swallows and shakes his head, almost in disbelief. His voice rasps; "You might want to take a page from my fucked-up relationship with Bella, and how great that turned out for both of us."

Edward slams me against the wall, pulls open the door and slams it behind him. I am dumbfounded and stay there, with my arms still splayed, as I listen to him thunder up the stairs.

I wipe my mouth and find myself breathing with some difficulty. I put my hands on my hips and bend over at the waist but I have to stop. My cock is a lot harder than I had realized. A lot fucking harder. I lean against the wall with my shoulder, my back to the door and hastily pop the button and unzip. Five strokes I've shot my load onto my bathrobe hanging on a hook.

As my breathing slows, my eyes travel to the bed. A roll on the bed with Jane for an hour gets me zip. Two point five seconds with Edward and I'm this close to busting a nut in my pants from him touching my belly?

Upstairs, I hear Jane making protesting sounds. Even though I can barely hear Edward, they are clearly arguing. I tuck myself in and zip up. I throw my robe in the hamper with as much force as I can, but it slides limply down giving me no noisy satisfaction.

I can't go up there. I shake my head and rub my eyes with my thumb and finger while my other hand holds my elbow. I try to listen but my mind wanders. I still feel his lips, his hands on me, pushing against me. This is not magically going to go away by dating Jane, is it? _Fuck!_

Pretty soon I hear Alice. Yeah, this is not going to get better. The back door slams hard, and I hear Alice's familiar skip-hop coming down the stairs. I quickly wedge my runner against the bottom of the door because that chick never knocks. Sure enough she pushes on the door and I put my hand on the knob.

"Fuck off, Alice!"

"What the hell is going on Jasper? Did Edward do something to you? Why is Jane upstairs crying?"

I have no desire to see Jane in tears right now. Actually, I have no desire to see her ever again.

Alice rattles the knob. "Open the door, Jasper!"

Long legs walk past my basement window and scissor through the patch of light on the bed.

"Is everything all right Alice?" Alec's voice floats in and I hear more footsteps. I roll my eyes.

Alec says, "Go be with Jane, my love. Let me talk to Jasper."

Great. Now it sounds like I'm having some sort of temper tantrum. God I hate that little asinine prick. I hear the high gear of a bike go past. Well, the good news is Edward is gone. I swing open the door, glare furiously at Alice and Alec who stare at me open-mouthed. I brush past them.

"Jasper, wait!" Alice says but I am undeterred. I run up the stairs and into the kitchen.

Grabbing Alice's keys off the hook, I say to a tear-streaked Jane: "Come on, I'll take you home."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I wasn't a virgin." Jane stutters on the last word, fresh tears flow down.

"We can talk about this in the van," I say stiffly and when I see her shoulders sag, I relent. "It's going to be all right," I say gently and I lead her through the front door and down the walk with my hand on the small of her back.

I feel it is my due that my carefully chosen words mean that Jane now hates Edward more than she wants me. As I drive back to my house, I flip open my phone. I need to have a little chat with Caius Cullen.

**A/N** My first Fanfic! I hope you like these beautiful and complicated boys as much as I do.


End file.
